


I just started running babe

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: "I thought i'd start running, since I ran after Rollins last week to try and get her to testify and it didn't end well..""Babe i'm sorry what, you started running? Running where, to the deli? Or work? Neither of those count." Carisi said almost laughing.This is really just going to be a fluff chapter about how Rafael wanted to start running because he ran after Rollins last week (takes place somewhere after 16x10) and Carisi couldn't take him seriously but starts encouraging him too because he's just so in love with his man.





	I just started running babe

Rafael Barba thought this was a bad idea to start with, but because his crazy boyfriend had suddenly been so into eating well in the last few days and trying to be as healthy as possible before their trip to Italy in a few weeks, he naturally being as competitive as he is had to try and out do Carisi. The next logical step, besides eating food other than just drinking a large Starbucks coffee for lunch, along with trying to eat healthy was to try and start running.

As he tried to push his legs to run down the block after walking out of their apartment building feeling stupid in the athletic pants he was currently wearing, he got as far as the stop sign before he realized how much of a colossal mistake he had made trying to do this. Rafael actually laughed at himself because it was his competitive nature that made this decision. After running what felt like forever but was probably no more than 10 minutes he turned around and walked back to the apartment building to eat something for breakfast because he had a meeting at noon that he had to be at. "I don't know why Sonny puts up with me sometimes, I really don't." Rafael muttered to himself as he just shook his head.

When the elevator finally dinged the 11th floor he fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door to the new apartment he and Sonny shared. Even though they had been only dating a year it felt right to move in together and just have one place rather than one of them not spending any time at his own place. They tried to split time evenly before but because Rafael had a nice place on 5th Ave on the corner of Madison, Sonny spent most of his time there and so it made no sense for two of them to be paying rent.

"Rafi, where did you go, also why are you so out of breath?" Carisi asked turning around hearing the door open.

"I thought I'd start running, since I ran after Rollins last week to try and get her to testify and it didn't end well. And you said you were going to try and eat well and look better when we go to Italy in a few weeks so..."

"Babe i'm sorry what, you started running? Running where, to the deli for more coffee? Or work? Because neither of those count." Carisi said trying to control his laughing.

"Wow thank you Sonny for your encouragement, I know you're already so much better looking than me, so I needed to try and be a man that deserved you when we're on the beach in Europe." Rafael said sarcastically before switching to the self-deprecating monologue.

"Oh shush, I love you just as you are. Actually, I think you're so sexy the way you are, you have to know that. I mean I did tell you that last night didn't I?" Carisi said walking from the island in the middle of the kitchen to the door where Rafael was still standing kiss Barba's sweaty forehead

"Yeah, I also was getting changed, I think you just like to see me naked or half dressed." Rafael Barba said rolling his eyes as he pulled the Nike sweatshirt off to just be in a t-shirt.

"I mean I do like you naked buuuut, really Rafi, I love you and everything about you. Also, I made us some scrambled eggs just the way Ma used to make incase you wanted some. I actually thought you went to get breakfast."

"Why would I eat when I have my own Italian chef at home, I'm going to go shower because I have to get to a meeting, I made Carmen push things back as far as possible but that only lasted until noon." He looked down to check his phone, "Shit, it's already 10:30. Make me a plate and I'll come eat after I change."

"Will do!"

\----

"I can't believe you tried to run to impress me, I feel honored."

"Well don't get too used to it, clearly you're fairly easy to impress." Barba stated as he fixed his tie and then proceeded to scarf down the breakfast sat in front of him.

"You're a dweeb but I love you."

"Dweeb? really? What are you in middle school?"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to, also remember that I'm coming to your office at 3 with Liv to discuss this other case."

"Yes Carisi, it's in my calendar. Why don't you go talk to your vics and the criminals and get some information to bring to me for me to bring it to court."

"You don't have enough to prosecute? What about the confession from the other night, doesn't that count because I asked him several questions and... You were there why am I retelling this story."

"Yes I was, and I told you it's not enough. Any jury would throw it out or cut it down from the legs. Okay wow, I have to go. Love you see you later." Barba said as he picked up his pace out the door and down to the elevator. He couldn't believe he was going to be running behind because Carisi got concerned about their meeting and about Rafael's self-deprecation.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, Carisi's name came up on screen along with a goofy image that he took of himself on Rafael's phone popped up. " _I love you Raf._ " Barba smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was floating around my head. So here's my fluffy Barisi story, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
